Anata no Koe
by Grey Cho
Summary: Keanehan terjadi di Konoha. Suara penduduk Konoha berubah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? [Semicanon/AR]


" _Kata-kata memang tidak selalu diungkapkan dengan suara. Ada banyak cara untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Namun, adakalanya lisan dibutuhkan. Adakalanya melalui suaralah sesuatu bisa disampaikan lebih baik."_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

Semi- _canon_ /AR

 **Sasu** Hina

Dunia ninja kadang dipenuhi kejutan. Ya, kehadiran ninja dengan segala jurusnya saja sudah merupakan kejutan. Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa mengeluarkan api, air, tanah, dan angin dari tubuh mereka? Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa berbicara dengan hewan dan membuat semacam kontrak dengan mereka? Jika mengambil contoh dunia ninja, rasanya tidak ada hal yang mustahil terjadi. Kemungkinan selalu ada. Bahkan dengan presentase terkecil yang nyaris nol persen, manusia di dunia ini bisa membuat sebuah kejutan yang disebut keajaiban. Kejutan itu tak henti-hentinya mendatangi dunia ninja. Tidak pernah berhenti.

 **Anata no Koe**

Hujan. Guyuran air dari awan mendung di angkasa sana selalu diidentikkan dengan suasana hati yang bisa dibilang sedu. Sebagian orang sering berkata bahwa hujan merupakan penjelmaan dari tangis alam atau penghuni langit, semacam itu. Di bawah fenomena alam, seorang gadis berusia dua belas tahun tidak beranjak. Gadis itu memilih berdiri di bawah hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dia tidak berteduh. Bukan karena tidak bisa, melainkan karena tidak ingin. Gadis berambut sebahu merasa bahwa dia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, mendinginkan pikirannya dan hujan turun begitu saja menjawab permintaannya.

Hari ini mungkin bisa dibilang bukan hari yang baik bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis _souke_ manis itu mengawali harinya dengan aktivitas berjalan kaki mengelilingi Konoha. Sebagai _kunoichi_ dengan klan yang terkenal karena perpaduan _ninjutsu, taijutsu_ , dan _doujutsu_ -nya, melatih stamina adalah hal utama. Artinya, kesehatan harus tetap dijaga. Neji, sepupunya, seringkali berlatih fisik sendirian. Andai sang pemuda jenius itu mengajak Hinata, tentu saja dengan senang hati Hinata akan mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. Sayangnya, pemuda _bounke_ berambut panjang tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata. Ketimbang mengurusi 'produk gagal' Hyuuga, dia lebih memilih berlatih dengan kepala keluarga souke. Sang kepala keluarga sendiri sepertinya memilih memasang mata untuk sang _bounke_ yang dia rasa lebih memiliki kredibilitas untuk membawa nama Hyuuga. Ironis.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, kini sang Hyuuga tengah berada di jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai di pagi hari. Pekerja bangunan mulai hilir-mudik membawa balok kayu besar, _shinobi_ yang melompat dari atap ke atap, dan pemilik toko yang mulai membereskan toko mereka menjadi pemandangan khas. Beberapa di antara mereka melempar sapa pada sang Hyuuga, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Kendati cuaca hari ini tampak mendung, aktivitas di Konoha berjalan seperti biasa.

Langkah kaki Hinata terus membawa tubuh kecilnya pada setiap lokasi dan penduduk. Hingga akhirnya, langkah kaki gadis mungil itu terhenti saat dua lensa _lavender_ pudarnya mendapati sosok yang tak asing lagi. Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang pernah meminjamkannya syal sewaktu kecil, pemuda yang membuatnya tegar dengan kondisi di kediamannya. Ya, pemuda itu tengah berdiri di dekat pohon rindang di dekat danau Konoha. Jaket oranye yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda jahil itu terlihat mencolok bahkan dalam radius puluhan meter. Terlebih, Hinata tak mungkin salah mengenali cinta pertamanya.

"Naruto—"

"—Sakura-chan."

Mulut Hinata bungkam. Dia segera menutup rapat mulutnya ketika mendapati adanya sosok lain di dekat sang pemuda. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Naruto menyukai Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memiliki segalanya. Intelektualitas, kecantikan, dan kemampuan bertarung. Memilih untuk menonton, Hinata bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Dia tidak bermaksud menguping. Sang gadis berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri demikian, bahwa dia hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat dua rekan sekelasnya bersama.

"Kau itu berisik, Naruto! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Kau sangat mengganggu, tahu! Menyebalkan!"

Hinata menutup mulut saat mencoba mengintip. Sakura menampar Naruto cukup keras. Suara tamparan itu pulalah yang membuat Hinata sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya ke samping. Dilihatnya sang pemuda Uzumaki jatuh terduduk sembari meringis, sedangkan sang gadis Haruno sendiri tengah memandang murka padanya.

"Enyah dari hadapanku!" Sakura memaki Naruto dan berbalik pergi.

Jika bukan gadis baik-baik, Hinata tentu akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk merebut hati Naruto. Dia bisa saja datang, berpura-pura tidak tahu sesuatu, dan menghibur Naruto. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu, terutama saat menangkap sirat terluka dari sepasang safir Naruto. Hati Hinata sakit melihat pemuda itu terluka. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengerti sebesar apa perasaan Naruto sampai sang pemuda tidak berkutik untuk beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya.

Ketika awan mendung semakin tebal memayungi Konoha, Hinata masih berdiri di sana. Naruto masih duduk di pinggir danau. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang meninggalkan area itu. Keduanya seolah tenggelam dengan perasaan masing-masing. Ketika hujan perlahan turun, Naruto tak juga beranjak. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Naruto. Gadis manis itu ingin memperingatkan Naruto untuk berteduh agar dia tidak jatuh sakit. Namun, niatan itu urung saat melihat butiran air di pipi sang pemuda. Walau bias, butiran air mata yang menyatu dengan air hujan itu masih bisa dibedakan. Hinata bisa melihatnya.

Alih-alih kembali pulang atau berteduh. Hinata justru berdiri di taman. Air matanya turun sederas hujan. Kenapa rasanya sakit? Haruskah dia mengatakan "jangan bersedih" pada Naruto? Haruskah dia berkata "menyerahlah" pada sang pemuda?

Kegundahan yang dirasakan sang gadis Hyuuga seolah membuatnya tidak sadar dengan warna air hujan yang turun. Warna air hujan itu bukanlah warna air biasa, melainkan _fuchsia_. Gadis itu baru menyadari adanya suatu keanehan ketika hendak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hinata memiliki rahasia. Selain pandai menari, gadis Hyuuga itu pun pandai bernyanyi. Hinata seringkali pergi ke taman saat sedang lengang untuk bernyanyi seorang diri. Baginya, bernyanyi adalah suatu hiburan tersendiri. Namun, suara yang dia harapkan tak kunjung keluar. Hinata menyentuh lehernya. Suaranya tak juga mau keluar seolah ditahan sesuatu. Saat itulah, dia menyadari butiran hujan yang jatuh ke punggung tangannya. Warna butiran hujan yang tampak mencurigakan.

"Hinata!"

Hinata terkesiap saat mendengar suara Naruto dari arah belakang. Tidak! Dia tidak siap bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang. Dia butuh waktu untuk menata hatinya terlebih dahulu!

"Hinata!" Panggilan tersebut kini tampak semakin dekat diiringi dengan tarikan di bahunya. Hinata lantas berbalik hanya untuk membelalak terkejut.

"Kau …?"

Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Suara yang memanggilnya memang suara Naruto. Namun, kenapa ….

… Kenapa yang muncul justru seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Pemuda berambut hitam mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Sama halnya dengan Hinata, tubuh Sasuke pun basah kuyup. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukan sang pemuda Uchiha saat hujan seperti ini.

"Ada yang aneh dengan hujan ini. Suaraku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suara Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pipi Hinata merona merah. Dia merasa seolah Naruto tengah berbicara dengannya. Hinata tak memungkiri rasa senang di hatinya kendati pemuda di depannya bukanlah sang pemuda bermata safir. Sang Hyuuga lekas mencari ranting kecil dan menulis sesuatu.

"Suaramu hilang?"

* * *

"Desa Konoha sedang dilanda fenomena aneh. Hujan tidak biasa ini hanya turun di sini, itu artinya ada seseorang yang memang merencanakan semua ini. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, kalian berdua diutus untuk pergi ke Desa Ame. Mereka pasti memiliki solusi."

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata kini berdiri di depan meja _hokage_ ketiga. Namun, orang yang berbicara dengan suara sang kakek bukanlah sang kakek sendiri, melainkan Iruka. Suara Sarutobi sendiri berubah menjadi suara kucing. Dia tidak bisa berbicara, kecuali dengan bahasa kucing. Dia hanya bisa mengeong saat ini.

Sasuke terlihat keberatan. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku dan Hinata yang diutus? Suara Hinata hilang. Bukankah itu bisa menjadi hambatan saat menjalankan misi?"

Hinata merasa tersudut. Dengan suara Naruto, Sasuke menyudutkannya. Rasanya seperti disudutkan oleh pemuda pirang.

Sarutobi menghela napas dan menulis sesuatu. Iruka turut menghela napas.

" _Shinobi_ lain sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing. Hanya kalian berdua yang bisa menjalankan misi ini. Kami membutuhkan _byakugan_ dan elemen api milikmu, Sasuke."

Pemuda pemilik golongan darah AB itu memasang raut wajah sebal. Meski demikian, dia memutuskan tidak memperpanjang komplainnya dan bersedia menjalankan misi bersama Hinata. Di sisi lain, Hinata hanya merunduk. Siapa pun dan di mana pun dia selalu diremehkan. Selalu seperti itu.

* * *

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu." Suara Haruno Sakura yang tengah menyatakan cinta terdengar dari dalam kediaman seseorang.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Naruto."

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah melonjak kegirangan. Entah mengapa, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mendadak berbicara sendiri. Ya, suara pemuda Uzumaki itu berubah menjadi suara gadis cinta pertamanya. Setelah mengetahui suaranya berubah di danau, pemuda ceria itu berlari pulang dan mengunci pintu kediamannya. Tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk. Teriakan Ebisu ketika mereka berdua bertemu di jalan diabaikannya. Saat ini, Uzumaki muda tengah bersuka hati. Meski awan kelabu yang menaungi Konoha masih pekat, awan kelabu di hatinya berarak pergi.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu," ujar sang pemuda pada dirinya sendiri.

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Sasuke dan Hinata, tampaknya Naruto justru menganggap kejadian ini sebagai anugerah. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendengar Sakura menyatakan cinta pada dirinya?

"Naruto, kau tampan dan hebat. Berbeda sekali dengan sosok berambut ayam yang satu itu. Aku cinta sekali padamu, Naruto."

Begitulah. Sang pemuda menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati keanehan yang menimpanya. Dia tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut dan tidak berminat mempersoalkannya.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke merutuki keadaannya. Bukan saja suaranya harus berubah, dia pun harus terlibat dalam misi bersama dengan gadis yang baginya hanya akan menghambat misi. Sejujurnya, "menghambat" yang Sasuke maksud bukan berarti sang Uchiha tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Hinata. Dia hanya merasa cemas. Sasuke tidak akan protes jika Hinata yang direkomendasikan menjalankan misi bersamanya tidak bisu seperti ini. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke tak akan tahu jika Hinata berada dalam kondisi terdesak. Gadis itu tak akan bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan!

Sayangnya, kecemasan Sasuke tidak sampai pada Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga masih menganggap bahwa dirinya memang menjadi penghalang bagi siapa pun. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Oi, Hinata."

Sasuke menoleh. Dia perlu menjelaskan strategi yang sudah mantap dia susun di otaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan strategi itu pada Hinata jika yang bersangkutan seakan menghindarinya? Sasuke memijat pelipis tak sabar.

"Hinata!"

Tangan Sasuke memegang lengan Hinata cukup kencang, menariknya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Dengarkan aku!"

Sepasang mata oniks membulat saat merasakan tepisan di tangannya. Hinata menepisnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu menolak berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sasuke berdiri di depan sang gadis. "Kau tahu bagaimana kondisi Konoha saat ini? Kau tahu beban yang kita tanggung sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha?"

' _Kumohon hentikan. Jangan meneriakiku dengan suara Naruto-kun._ '

"HINATA!"

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit terdorong ke samping. Sang pemuda merasakan rasa sakit di pipinya. Hinata menamparnya. Telapak tangan milik gadis pemalu itu mendarat kencang di pipinya! Sesaat lalu dia menyaksikan pipi saingannya, Naruto, ditampar Sakura. Kini? Dia harus bernasib serupa. Apakah ini suatu parallel dari relasi mereka berempat? Tak ada yang tahu.

Bukan tamparan Hinata yang lalu membuat Sasuke seolah mematung. Adalah air mata Hinata yang membuatnya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Dalam hati, Sasuke tahu hambatan sesungguhnya dalam misi ini bukanlah kebisuan Hinata, melainkan suaranya. Suaranya yang seperti Naruto bisa mengganggu konsentrasi Hinata. Dia tahu perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. Jika Hinata sampai tidak bisa melaksanakan misi dengan baik, itu adalah kesalahannya. _Byakugan_ Hinata bagaimanapun dibutuhkan jika sewaktu-waktu mereka berhadapan dengan musuh. Mereka berdua mengandalkan _doujutsu_ tersebut karena _sharingan_ Sasuke belum aktif.

Sasuke memacu kecepatan. Hinata berlari meninggalkannya di hutan seperti ini. Jika gadis itu tertangkap bandit hutan, keadaan bisa runyam!

' _Sial!_ ' Decih Sasuke.

Beberapa _kunai_ tiba-tiba melesat dari balik semak-semak. Membuat sang pemuda harus bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindari senjata tajam melukai tubuhnya. Dari belakang, seorang pria tiba-tiba mengarahkan pedang besar ke arahnya, mengharuskan Sasuke menangkisnya dengan sebilah _kunai_.

Bandit hutan selalu ada di mana saja. Mereka gemar menjarah barang yang dibawa penduduk biasa atau _shinobi_ yang kebetulan melintasi area mereka. Meski bukan _shinobi_ , sebagian dari mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus atau bahkan menguasai _ninjutsu_.

' _Gawat. Hinata pergi entah ke mana di area bandit._ '

Pikiran sang Uchiha bercabang dua, membuat dia sedikit lengah dengan serangan yang dilancarkan bandit di depannya. Sebuah sayatan di bahu membuat Sasuke meringis.

" _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_ " Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dengan harapan bandit itu tidak lagi menyerangnya. Dia harus segera pergi ke tempat Hinata!

Tawa kencang dari dalam api yang Sasuke keluarkan membuat sang pemuda menautkan alis. Bandit itu berhasil memadamkan api miliknya. Oniks Sasuke seketika terarah ke tangan sang pemuda. Elemen angin. Pemuda Uchiha tidak sedang dalam kondisi menguntungkan kali ini.

" _Kaze no Jutsu_!" Bandit yang bisa membuat segel lantas mengepung Sasuke di tengah angin. Beberapa _kunai_ melesat dan mengenai tubuh sang Uchiha. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari angin yang mengelilinginya dan membuat pandangannya terhalang.

* * *

Hinata berjalan mundur. Dia dikepung tiga orang bandit yang membawa pedang besar. Salah satu dari tiga bandit itu menarik tudung jaket sang gadis dan melemparnya, membuat tubuh Hinata terbanting. Hinata tercekat saat merasa nyeri di bagian punggungnya.

"Dia klan Hyuuga. Jika kita menjualnya pada Kakuzu, dia pasti akan membayar kita dengan harga yang pantas." Bandit dengan rambut _mohawk_ tampak antusias.

Bandit dengan rambut sepundak ikut terbahak. "Dasar bodoh! Pria itu tak akan membayar kita dengan harga mahal. Dia pasti akan mengancam kita agar memberikannya diskon."

"Berhenti main-main. Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti setelah melumpuhkan mangsa kita ini." Bandit dengan rambut ikal cokelat mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke kaki Hinata, membuat banyak luka di sana.

" _Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku dan Hinata yang diutus? Suara Hinata hilang. Bukankah itu bisa menjadi hambatan saat menjalankan misi?"_

Hinata teringat ucapan Sasuke yang meremehkannya. Hinata seketika mengingat perlakuan yang diterimanya di klan Hyuuga. Dia tidak bisa terus mengalah. Dia tidak boleh ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Dia tidak bisa menjadi penghalang selamanya. Hinata ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia mampu menjadi _kunoichi_ yang bisa diandalkan.

' _JUUKEN!_ ' Hinata mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke perut bandit berkepala _mohawk_. Tidak tunggu lama, sang gadis kembali melancarkan tendangan ke dua bandit lainnya. dia menggunakan tubuh bandit berambut ikal sebagai pijakan dan menghantam kepala bandit berambut sepundak dengan lututnya.

Tiga bandit terkapar. Bisa bernapas lega, Hinata berbalik. Dia merasa cemas pada sang Uchiha. Pemuda _stoic_ satu itu mungkin tengah bertarung dengan bandit sepertinya. Hyuuga Hinata tak sadar bahwa tiga bandit di belakangnya kembali bangkit dan tengah membentuk segel dengan tangan mereka. Angin yang bergerak menyerupai bor bergerak ke arah Hinata.

"HINATAAA!"

Pemilik bola mata _lavender_ berbalik. Tepat sebelum angin itu mencapai tubuhnya, sosok seseorang muncul melindunginya. Angin itu menembus punggung dan dada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu terbatuk dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan lengah," lirih Sasuke. "Mereka bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu_."

Tubuh Sasuke terhuyung dan ditangkap oleh Hinata. Tak diduga, bandit yang melawan Sasuke pun berhasil mengejar hingga ke lokasi mereka saat ini dan bergabung dengan tiga bandit lainnya.

' _Sasuke-kun._ '

Hinata mendekap tubuh Sasuke kencang sebelum membaringkannya di dekat semak-semak. Hyuuga Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan _byakugan_ yang telah aktif. Jika tidak mencoba, Hinata tak akan tahu seberapa besar kemampuannya. Jika tidak mencoba, Sasuke bisa mati. Tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi dirinya juga bisa mati di sini.

Tangan Hinata lincah membentuk segel.

' _Teknik Jarum Chakra!_ ' Tubuh Hinata berputar. Jarum-jarum muncul dari tubuh sang gadis dan menyerang empat bandit yang hendak menyerangnya.

Empat bandit itu tak bisa bergerak karena _chakra_ berukuran kecil seperti jarum telah menyerang aliran _chakra_ mereka. Hinata tidak ingin lengah seperti sebelumnya. Dia kembali membentuk segel. Pola _yin_ dan _yang_ muncul di bawah kaki sang gadis.

' _Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!_ '

 _Chakra_ dengan cepat kembali menyerang tubuh lawan Hinata dan membuat mereka terlempar jauh. Hinata tidak tunggu lama. Chakra-nya sudah terkuras untuk jurus tadi dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertarung terus-menerus. Sasuke terluka parah! Hinata mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu … kau bisa melakukannya, Hinata." Sasuke bicara dengan susah-payah.

Hinata terdiam. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Sasuke memujinya. Untuk pertama kali, ada seseorang yang mengakuinya.

' _Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun._ '

Hinata menyesal. Dia sudah berkata jahat, egois, dan bahkan menyalahkan Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itulah yang justru melindunginya. Pemuda itulah yang menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai dan akhirnya terluka parah. Pemuda itulah yang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit hanya untuk mencapai dirinya. Jika Sasuke tidak bergegas datang, mungkin Hinata kini berada dalam kondisi kritis. Jika Sasuke tidak datang, mungkin Hinata-lah yang terluka parah.

Dengan tertatih, sang Hyuuga memapah tubuh Sasuke. Perban dan alat medis lain yang biasa dia bawa terjatuh saat salah seorang musuh melempar tubuhnya tadi. Peralatan medis milik Sasuke pun tidak ada. Hinata merasa sesak ketika melihat darah mengalir dari perut dan punggung sang Uchiha.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hinata." Suara Sasuke harusnya masih seperti suara Naruto. Namun entah bagaimana, kali ini Hinata mendengar suara sang pemuda dengan suara aslinya, seolah-olah efek dari hujan aneh itu tidak lagi mempan bagi sang Hyuuga.

Luka milik sang Hyuuga tidak bisa dibilang luka ringan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tersayat dan mengalirkan darah meski tidak seperti Sasuke. Dengan kondisi demikian, di sisi lain, Hinata harus memapah Sasuke. Tentu saja tenaga sang gadis terkuras habis. Hinata melayangkan pandangan pada sosok Uchiha yang spontan diam. Pemuda itu rupanya tertidur. Merasa bahwa Sasuke memercayainya, Hinata berusaha melangkahkan kaki.

Terseok, Hinata jatuh menyapa tanah. Dia berusaha melindungi tubuh sang pemuda agar tidak langsung membentur tanah dan pada akhirnya dia sendirilah yang merintih kesakitan. Kehujanan, kelelahan, dan rasa sakit. Kelopak mata Hinata mulai terasa berat. Area ini belum bisa dinyatakan sebagai area Desa Ame. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertemu bandit? Hinata dan Sasuke tak akan sanggup menanganinya.

" _ **Hinata ….**_ "

Ketika pandangan Hinata kian gelap, dia mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu membuat hatinya tentram. Secara aneh, suara yang berdengung di telinganya adalah suara seseorang yang familiar untuknya.

" _ **Hinata, bangkitlah.**_ "

Entah dari mana Hinata mendapatkan kembali kekuatan untuk bangkit. Satu hal yang jelas, Hyuuga Hinata kini bisa kembali berdiri. Dia memapah Sasuke dengan langkah yang tegap. Peluh menetes dari dahi putihnya dan napasnya tersengal. Namun, pancaran semangat tampak membara dari lensa _lavender_ miliknya.

"Akhirnya sampai."

Tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke ambruk di depan dua penjaga batas Desa Ame. Mendapati kondisi dua tamu yang mengkhawatirkan, _shinobi_ Desa Ame lekas memberikan perawatan terhadap keduanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke dan Hinata untuk pulih. Usai menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka berdua, seseorang pria berjubah menyodorkan dua bingkisan kecil.

"Gunakan ini untuk menghilangkan efek hujan aneh itu."

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri di atas tugu _hokage_. Keduanya menaburkan serbuk yang diberikan salah seorang petinggi Desa Ame. Dari atas, serbuk yang berwarna pelangi itu terlihat indah. Hinata pernah membaca buku dongeng tentang peri dan serbuk ajaibnya. Mungkin wujudnya mirip dengan serbuk yang tengah dia tebarkan. Serbuk yang tampak berkerlap-kerlip itu menyebar ke penjuru Konoha. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke. Pemuda yang tengah dipandang tampaknya menyadari tengah disorot sepasang bola mata _lavender_ dan ikut menoleh.

"Syukurlah, Sasuke-kun. Pada akhirnya kita berdua berhasil melaksanakan misi ini."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Syukurlah."

"Kudengar _jounin_ Konoha sudah meringkus dalang hujan aneh itu. Mereka adalah kelompok _nukenin_ Desa Ame yang menyimpan dendam pada _shinobi_ Konoha," lanjut Sasuke.

Berdasarkan penjelasan sang Uchiha, kejadian seperti itu mungkin tidak akan lagi terulang. Pelakunya sudah ditangkap dan cara mereka membuat hujan aneh tersebut telah diketahui.

Hinata tidak kecewa sekalipun suara Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula. Entah mengapa, dia merindukan suara asli pemuda Uchiha itu. Suara pemuda Uchiha yang ada di sisinya telah membuatnya bangkit ketika dia nyaris tak sadarkan diri saat hendak mencapai Desa Ame. Hinata tersenyum lebar dan kembali menaburkan serbuk tersebut.

* * *

Taman yang sepi kini berisikan satu _kunoichi_ yang tengah menengadah. Matanya terpejam. Biasanya, Hinata akan bernyanyi jika hatinya gundah. Namun kali ini, dia akan bernyanyi dengan perasaan gembira. Ketika tengah melangkahkan kaki memutari titik dirinya berdiri, Hinata dikejutkan dengan penampakan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah duduk menyandar di belakangnya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari keberadaan sang pemuda?

"Teruskan saja," pinta Sasuke ketika Hinata berhenti bernyanyi.

Wajah sang Hyuuga memerah. Dia tidak meneruskan nyanyiannya, tapi mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"S-sejak kapan sasuke-kun ada di sini?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya tepat di dagu Hinata.

"Aku ada di sini sejak tadi. Ah, tidak. Aku selalu ada di dekatmu setiap kau bernyanyi. Sejak dulu."

Hinata sontak memekik kencang. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Apakah itu berarti sosok Sasuke yang menghampirinya saat hujan aneh terjadi bukanlah kebetulan semata? Apa artinya semua itu?

… Bukankah itu berarti Sasuke selalu mengikuti Hinata?

Pemikiran yang melintas di benak Hinata mau tak mau membuat warna merah di wajah Hinata kian jelas.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
